On Call
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: Seth Rollins is sick and Carmella tends to him. SethxCarmella oneshot with some fluff. Takes place during RAW 01/29/18 where Seth Rollins doesn't make an appearance.


A/N: Seth Rollins wasn't on RAW Monday and I wanted to give my own take as to why. Just a small cute little fluffy bit :). I just love the idea of these two together.  
"On Call" by Kings Of Leon was the inspirational song. 

* * *

**ON CALL**

* * *

Body aches. Nausea. Vomiting. Cold sweats. Chills. Fever. That was what the Architect was currently experiencing. He didn't feel the best during the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View last night, but he was determined to make it through the Pay-Per-View, even though he was pulling double duty. When he woke up this morning, everything hit him full force. It hurt to get up and he felt weak. His roommate and Shield brother, Roman Reigns, handed him a trashcan and supplied him with a gatorade before getting the hell out of the room. Considering The Big Dog just got over the mumps, he wasn't about to catch Seth's cooties. Roman was going to let management know that Seth wouldn't be able to make it to RAW considering the circumstances. Seth was grateful for Roman doing that on his behalf.

Seth's phone rang loudly and he groaned, leaning to the side the best he could to reach for his phone that was placed on the nightstand beside his bed. The phone rang for quite awhile until he reached for the phone and slid the answer icon across the screen. "Hello?" he groaned into the phone. He didn't even bother to see who was calling him, so he hoped it was someone he liked and not some person he disliked or some stranger calling.

"Seth, I didn't wake you up did I?" He recognized that voice on the other line. And if he wasn't feeling so bad, he would be smiling. It was his girlfriend, Carmella. "Roman came by the room I was staying in last night and said that you were coming down with an illness. I'm on the way to your hotel room with some goodies. Don't worry, Roman gave me his keycard to you guys' room so I have a way to get in since it bothers you to move."

Seth merely groaned into the phone. "Thanks." He finally managed to get some words out of his mouth. He yawned and instantly fell asleep while still on the phone with his girlfriend.

* * *

Carmella sighed as she ended the phone call. She knew he must've went back to sleep or he was puking his guts out. But, she was sure she would be able to hear if he was doing the latter, so she went with the former. She took an uber to the nearest Walgreen's and grabbed a thermometer to keep a check on his temperature, Ibuprofen and Tylenol for his body aches and fever, and Ginger Ale so he would have an alternative to the gatorade that Roman told her he supplied Seth with before leaving.

She checked out and thanked the woman before grabbing the items and taking another uber back to the hotel to see her boyfriend. She hated that he was sick. She noticed she wasn't feeling that great last night during the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View and when she constantly asked him if he was okay, he would just say, "yeah." She didn't want to press the issue with him. So, she just let it be. He did text her later and say he was running a fever of 101.7 after seeing the company doctor.

The Princess of Staten Island arrived at the motel, thanking and paying the Uber driver in the process. She then grabbed the supplies for Seth before heading towards his motel room.

She grabbed the keycard that Roman gave her from her mini purse and opened the door to Seth's room. She set down the groceries on the table and walked over to Seth. His phone was near his head, which she grabbed and put it on his charger and set it back down on the nightstand near his bed. She brushed his hair back and frowned, feeling terrible that her boyfriend was feeling sick. She managed to let a smile slip as she saw how adorable he was while he slept.

Carmella sighed, wishing she would've been the one to share a room with Seth last night instead of Roman. But, Bayley wanted Baymella to reunite and Carmella didn't really want to turn down that offer. Seth was even the one to encourage Carmella to accept Bayley's offer to stay in the same hotel room.

She walked back over the table and got out his supplies, making sure she would have everything ready for him whenever he woke up.

* * *

Seth groaned and yawned as he woke up from sleep. He turned over, a moan escaping his mouth. His body was aching so damn bad. He looked and saw that Carmella was in the room. She was occupying the bed that Roman was using the night before, watching television. He knew that she didn't have to leave until tomorrow morning to leave for Smackdown, but he was sorta curious as to why she was in the room, especially since he was sick. He didn't want his girlfriend to catch his illness.

"Hey, babe," Seth said in a sleepily tone.

Carmella looked over at Seth and smiled to see that he was awake. "Hey," she replied. She got up from the bed and grabbed the thermometer along with Tylenol and Ginger Ale. "I want you to take this." She handed him the Tylenol and the Ginger Ale. He groaned as he sat up in the bed, however; he took the pill drinking the fluid afterward to help the pill go down. "Put this under your tongue, I want to see what your temperature is right now." The Architect did as he was told. A few minutes passed and she took the thermometer out of his mouth whenever she heard the ending beep. She frowned when she saw that his temperature was currently 103.2.

"What's wrong?" He noticed the disapproving look on the face of his girlfriend and he didn't like it. "Babe, what's wrong? Why are you looking like that for?"

Carmella sighed. "Your fever is 103.2." She went over to the sink to wash off the thermometer before sticking the cover back on it. She then took a seat beside him on his bed. She was pretty much exposed to his illness at this point, so there was really no harm in being close to him. "It went up since you got it checked last night by the doctor."

He felt like he was going to vomit, so he laid grabbed the trashcan and held it up to his face. Luckily, he didn't have to this time. He laid the trashcan back down and laid back down in the bed. He put a hand over face. "My body decided to fall apart too. I feel like shit."

"I don't know if you remember me calling you this morning, but Roman stopped by mine and Bayley's hotel room to inform me that you were sick. I sensed you were last night, and man, my senses were right." She grabbed his tussled hair and put it into a bun the best she could so that way his hair would at least be out of his handsome face.

He removed his hand from his face to look at his girlfriend. "You know I appreciate your company and I appreciate you taking care of me, but what are you doing here with me?" He sighed as he saw the frown come upon his girlfriend's beautiful face. He gingerly grabbed her hand. "I didn't mean it like that, baby. What I meant was; you and Bayley were gonna hang out today before she headed to the arena for RAW. So, why are you here taking care of your ill boyfriend?"

"Well, you are the most important person in my life." Ever since her breakup with Cass, she wasn't sure she would be able to find anyone to feel that empty hole. But thanks to Bayley playing matchmaker for her and Seth, that hole has been filled. Seth had just gotten out of a serious relationship too prior to them dating, so she understood his situation which made it easy for them to bond. "There's no where else I would rather be right now. If Bayley got upset that I ditched her, which I'm sure she is not, then it's all her fault for setting us up together in the first place."

He chuckled, then looked into her eyes, and with the softest voice she'd ever heard him use, he told her, "I love you."

Her eyes widened and her heart started beating super fast. He'd never said those three words until now. "You love me?"

"I love you," he reiterated. He never been with someone who was so compassionate and understanding like she was. Maybe it was too early considering they'd only been together for two months, but he couldn't help but let those words out. Maybe it was the sickness getting to his brain, but he did really feel that way and he wanted her to know it.

"I love you too." She stated. In that moment, she didn't care if she got sick, she just wanted to snuggle with her man. She wanted him to realize that no matter what, she'll be there for him.

Ironically, even though he was sick, Seth couldn't help but feel great at this moment. He has the most amazing girl with him and that made him feel pretty damn good.

* * *

A/N: I hoped everyone liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
